Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 12 Ozzie the Ocelot
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Ever since the Mytherian God Fest, Chris and Aviva have been acting strange. They want to show their feelings towards each other, but do the know how. Shira plays matchmaker as she tries get them together. But after a slight misunderstanding, chances of them getting together are slim and none. Will they get together or will it all go up in smoke (Finally!)


Chris and Martin were practicing with their new weapons. "Ha!

"Take that, bro!" shouted Martin, who shot three arrows at Chris.

"Think again!" cried Chris. He slashed through each arrow. Aviva was watching them from the sidelines. She looked sad.

Shira came out from the side door. "Hey, 'Viv."

"Hey," she said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this sad before. Are you still thinking about that incident at the God Fest?" asked Shira.

"No! Well...a little bit. Yes." she finally answered.

 _It was the night of the God Fest. Aviva had enough with her date, then she kissed Chris right in the mouth. But afterwards was a different story._

 _"Hey, Chris. Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. I messed up your date, and I'm sorry," Chris said._

 _"No, it's alright. But I just wanted to let you know that there was no feeling with that kiss."_

 _Chris looked kind of sad. He thought there was feeling in that that kiss. "Oh. Well, okay. I understand," he replied._

 _"I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings. Can we still be friends?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _"Good." Aviva was about to hug him, but then ran off so it wouldn't be awkward. She could've sworn she felt a tear._

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," said Shira.

"I know I said we were just friends, but...but I still feel a connection between us," Aviva continued.

"Well why don't you tell Chris how you really feel about him?" asked Shira.

"No, I couldn't. It'll probably be more awkward than it already is. I just wish their was an opportunity for me and Chris to be alone, so I can tell him," said Aviva. Shira put her hand on her shoulder.

Chris was about to attack Martin, but Martin shot three more arrows. Chris block two of them, but barely missed the third one.

"Dude, what was that? You would never miss a shot like that," questioned Martin.

"Sorry, I'm just having one of those days," he replied.

Martin looked at his brother with a worried look.

They both went back in the Tortuga. However, Chris and Aviva made eye contact with each other. They had surprised looks on their faces. Then, they went their separate ways.

"Color me blind, but I think that Chris and Aviva have feelings for each other," said Rico.

"Yeah, I've been sensing that ever since we became Summoners," said Martin.

Nic came in. "They have feelings for each other?" he asked. Rico and Martin quickly shushed him.

"Dude, keep your mouth closed. We don't want them to hear us," Rico whispered.

Shira was standing right behind him. "I think Rico is right. I think Aviva has found her Mr. Right," she started, as she motioned them to another room,"but she's having a hard time telling Chris."

"We need to talk to Chris, and see if these suspicions are true," said Martin.

"Aviva said that she wanted to go to a place where she can tell Chris," explained Shira.

"Hey, check this out," said Nic.

"What is it?" asked Rico.

"Some sort of picture with a cat on it," he stated.

Martin looked at the picture, and then got surprised when he recognized it. "An ocelot!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" the others shushed. They saw Aviva walk by.

"Sorry, an ocelot!" Martin whispered.

"Martin may be onto something. This may be the key to getting Aviva and Chris together," Shira whispered.

"I don't think a silly picture will help them," said Rico.

"No, silly. What she means is that if they both interact with an ocelot, then it might put a spark in their relationship," explained Nic.

"Aviva did say she wanted to update her feline Power Discs," mentioned Shira.

"And Chris wanted to go on another creature adventure after the whole God Fest slash Crazy Prince Xander mumbo-jumbo," said Martin.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll go find some ocelots, and hopefully a certain couple will get lucky. Time to initiate "Operation Ocelot Matchmaker," commanded Shira.

"Nice name," replied Nic.

"Who's with me?"

"We are!" The boys shouted.

"Shh!" Shira shushed, as Chris walked by.

"We are," they whispered as they put their hands in the middle. "On three we say Creature Couple. One, two, three!" said Shira.

"Creature Couple!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Chris was in his room, sitting on the bed. He was going through his CreaturePod.

"*sigh* I just want to tell Aviva how I feel about her. But, I doubt that'll work," he said.

"Hey, Chris. Why don't we go on a creature adventure?" he asked.

"What good will that do? The way I'm feeling right now, I'm not up for it," he explained.

Martin turned around. Shira and the rest of them were whispering to him about to the ocelots.

"Well, I guess you don't want to see the ocelots," he mentioned.

Chris went wide eyed. "Ocelots?! Now we have to go. This may be my only chance to tell Aviva I…" Martin looked at him funny.

"I want her to make an Ocelot disk for the Creature Power Suit," he said while he was blushing.

"Sure you do, Chris!" teased Martin.

For a few minutes, Shira was explaining the whole situation to Aviva. After they got out the room, the crew was preparing for the trip.

"Question, where do ocelots live exactly?" asked Rico.

"Well, you really see them in open country, but they usually reside in areas that are near forests, deserts, or marshes," explained Martin.

"These areas include any place south of North America, including Central and South America, but not including the country of Chile," continued Chris.

"Why don't we try Central America? That's where we saw the jaguars. Maybe we might find some ocelots. This would be the perfect time to update my feline power discs," added Aviva.

"And also the perfect time to set up Mr. Smooth and Lady Invents A Lot together," whispered Shira. Martin snickered at that joke.

Rico fired up the Tortuga, and left North America.

* * *

The Tortuga landed in the Central American rainforest.

"Well, here we are," said Martin, "but look!" In front of them, was an Ocelot mother and her babies.

"¡Ay, que lindo! This is so amazing! Guys, any quick info on the ocelots? Maybe I modify the Jaguar power disk with ocelot adaptations," said Aviva.

"Well, I'm surprised it's out now during this time of day. Ocelots are nocturnal cats, buts sometimes come out in the daytime," explained Chris.

"Yes, and since they're nocturnal, they have excellent eyesight. Also, they have sharp claws to climb trees," continued Martin.

Rico was about to take a scan of one of the ocelots, but Shira stopped him. "Rico, wait! Don't get too close! Ocelots are crazy territorial. They don't like suspicious characters in their vicinity," she explained.

"What harm can a little cat like that do to a 6'1" Latino?"

"A lot. Sometimes when two ocelots fight over territory, it can sometimes lead to death. With those sharp claws and fangs in which, by the way, the ocelot has two sets," she said as she pulled up a x-ray of the feline. "See, pointed teeth for biting, and blade like teeth for tearing and slashing."

"And the weird part is that it doesn't have any molars like we do for chewing. They just swallow in big chunks," explained Chris.

"Okay, I'm getting a lot of information. The creature power discs should be ready in a few," said Aviva.

"And while you're doing that, I'll start naming our ocelot friends," replied Martin.

"Hey, I was just looking in my grandfather's old journal. And there's something here about ocelots. It says that some animals were revered as spiritual animals and they would sometimes paint ocelots in the drawings by the Moche people in Peru. The name 'ocelot' was derived from the Mexican Aztec word tlalocelot meaning 'field tiger'," explained Rico.

"Well, I guess I'll name the dad T.O., Sr. and the mom Mama T," said Martin.

"What about the baby?" asked Nic.

"How about Ozzie?" suggested Aviva.

"I like it. Ozzie the Ocelot," said Martin.

"And just in time, too. The ocelot power discs are ready. I made three because I think it's about time I got out of the Tortuga," said Aviva.

 _Great, this day justs keeps on getting better and better_ , thought Chris.

"Yes! Now Chris and Aviva are now going to…" exclaimed Shira. Nic and Rico covered her mouth.

Chris and Aviva looked at her weird. "Okay, that was weird. Well, you ready guys?" asked Aviva, as she was putting on her purple Creature Power Suit.

"Yeah, here's some fur!" yelled Martin. The three touched the fur.

"Activate Ocelot Powers!" they yelled. They transformed into human versions of ocelots, but then were miniaturized in their signature colors

"Whoa, y'all look great. Especially the spot patterns," complemented Nic.

"Well, ocelots do have a similar rosette patterns like jaguars, except their is a bit lighter," explained Chris.

"Well, time to move out. Let's go guys!" yelled Martin. Chris and Aviva ran into each other and bumped their heads in the process.

"Oops, sorry!" exclaimed Chris.

"It's alright," replied Aviva. Both of them blushed a little bit. Then they ran off.

"Alright, Phase 1 of the plan is place. Time for Phase 2," said Rico.

Shira mumbled something. "What was that, Shira?" asked Nic.

"Get your hands off my mouth," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Rico.

"Get your hands off my mouth," she mumbled, louder, and a bit annoyed.

"What?!" they asked.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MOUTH!" she screamed. It was loud enough to scare almost every bird in the forest.

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down," complained Rico.

"Now, all we need to do is get them close enough. Good thing I planted the Flycam within Martin's suit. I also added a microphone so Martin can hear us," explained Shira.

"Awesome, Shira, but do you think it's going to work?" asked Nic.

"Of course. Nothing can go wrong," she said, "I hope." She started the Flycam monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aviva, Chris, and Martin were roaming on the forest floor.

"Isn't this amazing?! Hanging out with ocelots!" exclaimed Martin.

"Martin, can you hear me?" asked Shira.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I heard Shira's voice," said Chris.

Martin heard the voice coming from his suit. "Umm, I think it came from over there. Be right back," he replied.

"Shira, is that you? What are you doing?" the blue ocelot asked.

"Listen, you have got to get Chris over to Aviva. I'll tell you what Chris needs to say, then you tell Chris, then I can take it from there," she commanded.

"Okay," he replied.

With that, he went over to Chris and Aviva.

"Well, what was it?" asked the Kratts in green.

"Umm, it was just a random bird that flew over," he fibbed.

"Are you sure, because I didn't see no bird fly over," replied a suspicious Chris.

Martin wrapped his arm across Chris's shoulder. "Oh, silly me. I guess I was seeing things," said Martin.

"Alright, we're in! Now for Phase 3. Martin, try to get Chris and Aviva into a safe spot so they can have some private time, " said Shira.

"Alright, I'm on it!" exclaimed Martin.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Oh, ummm...Well, Shira needed me to collect samples to bring back to the Tortuga to help her...with the thing...that's back at the Tortuga...so she won't have any trouble...so yeah," he stammered.

"Maybe we can help," replied Aviva.

"No!" Martin boldly shouted. The two looked confused.

"I mean, she doesn't want to bother you with her affairs, so why don't you two just stay here, and I'll handle it," he suggested.

The two were even more confused than before. Then, they saw the ocelot family go into the river. "Whoa, they're swimming. But, I thought cats hated water," said Aviva.

"Nope, like the jaguars, ocelots love to swim. Let's follow them" said Martin. The three swam behind the other three ocelots.

After a few minutes, they landed near a clearing.

 _This looks like a perfect place_ , thought Martin.

"Hey Aviva, let me give you a hand," offered Martin.

"Thanks," she said. Martin grabbed her hand. Chris looked a little worried.

Then, they saw a small cave. "Hey, this must be their den. A nice cozy den to raise their young. Usually, ocelots families have only four members: A mom, dad, and one or two kittens. Also, ocelots have the slowest growth rates of all small cats. Ocelot kittens don't usually mature around 18-24 months," said Martin.

"Wow, and to think that they would reproduce faster," said Aviva.

Then, T.O. started to climb a tree.

"There goes that climbing power in action!" exclaimed Chris.

"With those sharp claws, they can easily climb trees with a no slip grip," added Martin.

"It looks like he's looking for something," said Aviva.

T.O. then pounced, and out came an iguana! It tried to escape, but T.O. caught it with ease.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed.

"Now that's some hunting action right there!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yeah, nothing can get passed those fanged teeth. Ocelots go after small animals like small mice, fish, frogs, and even small iguanas," explained Martin.

"You weren't kidding about the teeth," Aviva replied as she pulled up a scan of T.O., "Pointed front teeth for a overpowering bite, and sharp back teeth for tearing food. So they just swallow it whole. But, I don't get it. If ocelots have such a great offense, then why are they so endangered?"

"Well, they are pretty small cats, and they make easy pickings for larger animals, like jaguars, pythons, and large birds," explained Martin.

"Plus, there whole habitat is being cut down," continued Chris.

Then, Martin's CreaturePod went off. "Oops, there goes that CreaturePod of mine. Shira must be having a hard time finding the thing she was looking for," he stammered.

"Hmm, have you noticed how strange Martin is acting? He's been like ever since we came here," asked Chris.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's up to," replied Aviva.

"Shira, I hear you! What's the plan?" he asked.

"Martin, get Chris to tell to Aviva that her eyes are pretty," commanded Shira.

But, the mic was a little damaged from the water. "What? I can't hear you. It must've got damaged in the water," said Martin.

Shira rolled her eyes, "Make him tell Aviva that she has gorgeous eyes."

"Forks and flies? Okay, if you say so," said Martin.

He tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Dude, I know that you like Aviva," he whispered.

"Wait, how did you…" Chris asked.

Martin had that " Are you serious?" look on his face. "Okay, so I had this tiny crush on her. But she said it herself. What happened wasn't real, and we should stick to being just friends, but I want us to be more than friends," he explained.

"I know, that's why you should tell her this," he whispered. He whispered the message that Shira told him.

"Umm, okay, if you insist" he said. "Umm, Aviva. I would just like to say…" he stammered.

"Yes?"

"You have lovely forks and flies," he said, with a sheepish smile. Aviva looked confused.

The three teens groaned and slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"This couldn't get any worse," groaned Nic.

"Martin, why did you say that? I told you 'gorgeous eyes'!" Shira shouted.

The mic started to break up. "Shira, I can't hear you! What you say?!"

"TELL CHRIS THAT HE NEEDS TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU, AVIVA'!"

"I LOVE YOU, AVIVA?!" Martin shouted. Aviva overheard him.

"Martin, y-you love me?" Chris went wide eyed. He couldn't believe his own brother said "I love you" to his crush.

Martin went over to his brother, "No, no, no! I didn't mean to say…" Chris cut him off.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Chris shouted, as he ran away from them .

"Wait, Chris, no, I don't love him!" But he was too far away for him to hear it.

"Aviva, it was an..." But she cut him off.

"Martin, just save it. Alright? Just save it!" Then she ran off mad with a few tears in her eyes.

"Great, now they hate each other! Way to go, Martin," he said. His CreaturePod ranged.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Shira scolded.

"Wait, it was a misunderstanding. I didn't hear the message you said. Now Chris hates me because he thinks that I like Aviva, and Aviva hates me for saying that," he said.

"Well, you better fix this, and fast!" Shira hung up. Martin shut off his CreaturePod. Then, he noticed something. Ozzie was missing!

"Oh no! Where's Ozzie?! He must've ran off. Usually, ocelots will stay with their pod. We got to find him," he said, but then stopped. "But wait, Chris won't help me 'cause now he hates me, and Aviva is a no show. So, I guess it's up to me! To the Creature Rescue!" He ran off.

* * *

Chris stormed back into the Tortuga, furious, and deactivated his Creature Power Suit.

"Hey Chris, how did it go?" asked Rico. Chris just ran into his room with a growl.

"Oh boy, this is a major crisis! What are we going to do?" asked Shira.

"Let me talk to him," suggested Nic.

"You sure about that? Risking your life just to talk to Chris about a possible relationship?" asked Rico.

"Listen, both Chris and Aviva love each other, but they just want it to blow up in their faces. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the room," replied Nic.

He walked into the room. "Nic, go away! I don't want to talk!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, now you should know that Martin wouldn't do a thing like that!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why would he just randomly navigate us to a private place? Explain that!"

"That wasn't him. It was us!"

Chris looked confused. "W-What?"

"Look, me, Shira, Rico and Martin devised a plan to get you and Aviva together, but something must have went wrong with the communication systems. That's why Martin said that. He couldn't hear us,"

Chris wanted to believe him, but something in him said he was lying. Then, Martin came in.

"Where's Chris? I got to talk to him!" He yelled.

"Martin, now's not a good time unless you want a broken nose!" warned Rico.

"I don't care! I have to talk to him!" He ran towards the room.

"Hey, speaking of lovebirds, where's Aviva?" asked Shira.

Martin stopped. "*gasp* Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something! Ozzie is missing!" yelled Martin.

"He and Aviva could be in danger! Chris we got to do something!" yelled Martin.

"Why should I help you? She's your girlfriend! Go run to your princess, you knight in shining armor!" Chris taunted.

"Look, Aviva could be hurt and all you're talking about is you? If you really loved her, you would stop this bickering and find her!" yelled Shira.

It got quiet. Then, Chris ran out the Tortuga.

"Couldn't keep it close?" asked Rico.

"Not now, Rico!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Martin went out after him.

"Chris, look. I didn't mean to say that. Don't you believe me?"

"Yeah, sure I do," he said sarcastically, "It always has to be about you, isn't it? You can't stand the fact that I may have found love and you didn't!"

Martin grabbed him by the shoulder. "CHRIS, CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" he yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Look, Aviva is a nice girl, but I don't have feelings for her! That whole 'I love you' line was a mistake!" he shouted.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes, because I'm your brother, and I would never do anything to hurt you or your friends! Please Chris, you got to believe me."

Chris felt bad about what he did. He turned around stood there for a few seconds before he hugged his brother.

"Okay bro, I forgive you," said Chris.

"Aww, this is so sweet, but we got to find Aviva!" yelled Shira through the CreaturePod.

"Oh right, let's hurry! Let's use the scent marking powers of the ocelot. Aviva was rubbing up against a tree. Maybe we can sniff her out with the scent that was with that tree," said Chris.

"Good idea, bro!" Martin replied. They activate their CPS's and ran off.

After a few minutes, they saw Aviva with Ozzie.

"Oh great, there she is. Go on. Tell her," whispered Martin.

"I-I don't know. What if she still hates me?"

"Trust me. I think she'll understand the whole situation if you tell her. Come on, dude. Do this for me," Martin hold him.

Chris gulped. Then he went towards Aviva.

"Hey," Chris muttered in a low tone. He sat right next to her.

"Oh, I thought you hated me and now you don't want to see me again," said Aviva.

"Listen, I just found out the truth, and I want to say I'm sorry. And...I, I,"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Come on. Say it," whispered Shira through the CreaturePod.

Chris finished his statement, "I'm glad you're okay." He didn't want to expose his true feelings just yet.

Aviva looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Chris."

The teens were shocked. "Are you serious?! We went through all that just for him to say 'I'm glad you're okay'?" asked Shira, annoyed.

"Shira, maybe we shouldn't try to force a relationship. We should let nature takes its course," said Nic.

She smiled and then hugged him. Martin was recording the whole thing.

"I think Nic's right. Chris will tell her in his own time, but right now, let's just enjoy the moment," added Martin. Then, the ocelot family came beside him.

"Oh, here comes your family, Ozzie," Aviva said as she released him.

"Mission accomplished! We found Ozzie, and now he's reunited with his family," said Martin.

"Come on, Aviva. Let's go home," said Chris.

 _(Chris voice-over): I know I could've told Aviva my true feelings for her. But, I feel like this wasn't the perfect opportunity. Maybe, one day, whether it be today, tommorow, or a 100 years from now, I will tell Aviva how much I really care for her._

Everyone started on their way back home, with Chris and Aviva close to each other.


End file.
